Just a Randon story
by Jeireigurl
Summary: A/N: this is my first story and it is a cross-over. This is about something that came to my head but it just has the same character names as animme, nothing else is related to anime well kinda, so if you dont like it dont read it,and i would like some helpful criticism as well
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is just random story i have just made up on the spot, i might be continuing this but i don't know when i update.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Mai Hime or any other characters i have used from any anime.**

**Scars, Swords and Tattoos**

In the city of Fujikara there is a school, SST in this school they have three separate parts. The first for children who were born with scars, the second for children who were born into a swordsman family and the third is children born with tattoos. The children who were born with any of these traits have power in strength, speed and technique. The children with scars have strength, children with swords have technique and children with tattoos have speed. In this school it has over 2000 kids aged from 13 to 20 years of age.

'BEEP BEEP' I stopped the alarm clock, got out of bed and stretched. 'Yawn' "Ami are you up yet?" I heard my mum call from downstairs. "Yeah I'm awake I'll be down soon" I replied. I walked over to my wardrobe and opened the doors; my new school uniform was there. I'm Ami Sato; I have long brunette hair and blue eyes. My Dad Riko Sato is a famous swordsman; my Mum Rima Sato is a famous gourmet chef. Today I am transferring into SST school for special children. I pulled out the uniform and put it on. 'KNOCK KNOCK' "Nee-san breakfast is ready" My little brother Hako said. "Okay I'll be down in a minute" I replied. I quickly brushed my hair then went downstairs for breakfast. I finished breakfast first. "I'll be leaving first "I said. I grabbed my bag put my shoes on and grabbed my sword then ran out the door.

On the way to school I saw lots of students with the same uniform as me. I saw the school it looked huge from where I was. I wasn't watching were I was walking and all of a sudden I bumped into someone. I looked down she was on the ground. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going "I said as I helped her up. "It's alright I'm fine, umm are you the new student that transferred here" She asked. "Oh yeah, I'm Ami Sato nice to meet you" I said politely. "I'm Shizuru Nika it's a pleaser to meet you" She replied. "Do you know if you could show me to the principal's office please" I asked. "Sure" She answered. We continued together to school.

"Well here is the principal's office" Shizuru said. "Thanks for showing me the way" I replied. "It's alright, well see you later" She said as she walked away. I knocked on the door. "Come in" I heard someone say behind the door. I opened the door and walked inside. "Ah you must be the transfer student" The man said. "Yes Sir I am Ami Sato the new student the one child of all that has scars, tattoos and a sword" I said. "Yes I was informed, but many students will be surprised to find out this information, Ami you're in class 3-B and I will call a student to take you to your class" He explained. I waited five minutes and there was a knock on the door than it opened and Shizuru came in. "Ami this is Shizuru she will take you to your class" He said. "Oh yes I've already meet with Shizuru earlier this morning" I said. "Yes we did, I will take you to class now okay Ami" Shizuru said. We walked out of the office and off to class.

We arrived at class. "Ami you can come sit next to me" Shizuru said. The bell rang and at we took our seats. "Gokigenyo class" A teacher said. She continued "Class today we have a new student in the class, could you please come up the front". I got up and walked to the front of the class. "Introduce yourself to the class" He said. "Hai, Konichiwa my name is Ami Sato, my dad is a professional swordsman and I also have scars and a tattoo, hajimemasta" I said. Everyone started talking I heard thins like 'Does she really have all three' 'She looks so cool' 'I think she might become popular so quick' and all other things. "Quiet down class, Ami your seat will be next to—He was cut off by Shizuru saying "Sensei she can sit next to me" "Okay Ami your seat is next to Shizuru" He said.

'So our first class was maths, aw man my worst subject first' I thought. The teacher walked in. He said "Everyone get your books out and turn to page 80 in your textbooks". "Ami we can share my textbook" Whispered Shizuru. "Thanks Zuru" I said teasingly. She Blushed. 'Oh my god she is so cute' I though. "Y-your welcome" She stuttered. I laughed. "What's so funny" Shizuru said. "You are so cute when you blush" I said. Shizuru went even redder. "Okay class read page 10 to 13 by yourself" The teacher said. Class went by really fast and next we had recess. "Ami do you want to come eat recess with e and my friends" Shizuru said. "Sure Zuru" I replied. She blushed again.

We were outside waiting for her friends. Three people were walking towards us they were Shizuru's friends. The first one had long brunette hair, the second one had short black hair and the last one had medium length blonde hair with purple streaks through her hair. "Hello Shizu, who is this cutie here" The one with blonde hair say. I blushed. 'Ha-ha she called me cutie' I though. "This is Ami Sato she is a transfer student, and Ami this is Jena, Miku and Kita" Shizuru explained. I replied with "Nice to meet you guys" "Yeah great to meet you too" The one called Miku said. "Well what are we going to do today" Kita said. "How about we go eat under a tree" Jena suggested.

It was the last class of the day and it was sword fighting class. "Okay class get into pair's" The teacher said. "SSSHIZURUU" I yelled. "Okay we can be partners" Shizuru replied. "YAY" I yelled. I ran at Shizuru and gave her a hug. "Okay class we are going to practice using our swords in fighting, who wants to volunteer" The teacher explained. "Yes I do I do" I said. "Okay you're the new kid right" He asked. "Yes I am" I answered. "Okay you can demonstrate with me, the first one to strike somewhere on the opponents body wins" He explained. I got into my stance and pulled my sword out. The teacher did the same. "Okay ready set and start" A student said. And in a flash the match was over. "Oh my god how did she beat sensei" "Sugoi she is so fast" I heard students say. "Ami you are too good I knew I recognized your stance, so you're Riko-Kun's Daughter" He said. "Yes I am Ami Sato, the daughter of Riko and Rima Sato" I replied. "Okay class practise fighting with your partners" He ordered. I walked back over to Shizuru. "Holy crap your good" She said. "Yeah I take after my dad" I replied. We were all fighting. The ball finally rang for school to end. "Yes it's finally over" I said. "Did you have a fun first day here" Shizuru asked. "Yes but it was only fun because I met you" I replied.

I was walking home and Shizuru was with me. "Shizuru do you want to come over to my house for a little bit" I asked. "Sure" Shizuru replied. We continued walking for another five minutes until we reached my house. "Well here we are" I said. We walked up to my door I opened it and walked in "Mum I brought a friend over today is that all right" I said. "It's alright, come and introduce us to your new friend" I heard mum say. "Okay come on Shizuru" I said. I grabbed her hand and daggered her to where my mum and dad were. "Shizuru this is my mum and dad, and this is Shizuru" I said. "Nice to meet you Shizuru" "It's nice to meet you to Mr and Mrs Sato" Shizuru said. "Well we are going to go up to my room now" I said. "Okay ill bring you up some drinks in a minute" My mum said. "Okay" I replied.

Shizuru and I were sitting up in my room when we heard a knock on the door. 'KNOCK KNOCK'. "I'm coming in" I heard mum say. I saw the door open and mum was standing there with two drinks in her hand. Shizuru got up and grabbed the drinks off of my mum. "Thank you for the drinks Mrs Sato" Shizuru said politely. "Just call me Rima please" Mum replied. "Okay Rima-Chan arigotou" Shizuru replied. Rima turned around and left the room. "Okay now what were we talking about again Zuru" I said. "Okay how many boyfriends have you had?" She asked. 'Oh, crap' I thought. "Well here is the thing; umm I'm kind of only interested in girls" I quietly said. "Oh okay well I have had 4 boyfriends and 5 girlfriends" She replied. "Wait what g-girlfriends" I stuttered. "Oh yes I am bi-sexual" she said. 'ARE U SERIOUS, HOLY CRAP'. "R-rr-really" I stuttered. "Yes, why, does that bother" She whispered. "No not at all" I said quickly. "Well you said that very quickly, could be that you L-I-K-E me" She whispered in my ear. My face went bright red. 'Oh shit' I thought. "I-I-I could maybe l-l-like you" I said nervously. "Well let's change that maybe to a yes" Shizuru seductively said. Shizuru started moving towards, I blushed furiously. I felt her lips brush up against mine, as soon as she did that I pushed my lips against hers.

'I can't believe this is happening to me, I mean ME of all people'. Shizuru and I had been kissing for at least 10 minutes now. I don't know what's going to happen next. "Ahh" I moaned as I broke the kiss, I heard my phone vibrate. I pick up my phone and answered. "Hello, Ami speaking" "Hey, Its Natsuki, are you busy at the moment?" I felt Shizuru touch one of my breasts; I had to hold back a moan. "Y-y-yeah I'm kind of in the m-m-middle o-of s-something, could you call back later pleases" "Oh I get it your busy with a girl, okay I will call you back". Natsuki hanged up. "w-wait, urgh" I said. "Now who was that Ami?" Shizuru purred in my ear. "J-just an f-friend" I stuttered. "Ok, so can we get back to what we were doing before" Shizu said as she licked my lips. I pushed forward so our lips meet again.

'_Yawn'. _ I slowly opened my eyes, and rolled over. "AH Holy Shit" I shouted. 'OMG! There is a naked Shizuru next to me' _'Gulp'. _ "Umm Shi-Shizuru are you awake?" I stuttered. "Yeah I am now, what the hell happened" She replied in a soft voice. "Ahh well I think we, might have had….um sex". I said. "Oh god really, I remember nothing" she replied. "Um yeah I think we did, I remember the kissing and then everything else happened so fast" I said. "Oh man really how I get myself into these things" Shizuru complained. "Really does this always happen to ya?" I asked."Yeah I do but I don't think I have ever enjoyed it as much as I did today, thanx babe" Shizuru said while she kissed my cheek. Then she grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close and said "Well you are now mine Ami, I will always protect you and love you from now on" She whispered in my ear. "Well I'm glad to be yours Zuru, I love you" I said with a huge smile on my face. Shizuru leaned down and kissed my forehead and squeezed me tighter. I kissed Shizuru on the lips and she smiled.

The next morning I woke up tired as fuck. I picked up my phone and sent Shizuru a message saying, "God I'm so bloody tired and is your fault =P". A few minutes later I got a reply saying. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to I didn't think you would last that long ;)". I started laughing then. I messaged back. "LOL I didn't think I would last that long either ;), well cya at school babe". I got up outta bed and headed for the wardrobe, got my clothes out and put them on. Went down stairs had some pancakes for breakfast, put my shoes on, grabbed my sword, grabbed my bag and left my house and went to school. While I was walking to school I ran into to Shizuru I mean literally. "Owww" I said. Shizuru got up straight away. "Heyy babe, I'm sorry, do you need help getting up?" She asked. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up, wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry are you hurt anywhere" She said in a sad tone. " I hugged her tightly. "No I'm fine" I whispered against her chest. All I could here is girls saying 'og my god are they dating', 'they are so cute together'. And then I heard. "Shizuru who is this girl""yeah who is she", "why are you hugging our precious Shizuru".

I woke up. ' Where the hell am I'. I got up and tried to stand up, I winced in pain and fell back. 'Owww my leg wtf happened' I pulled up my shorts a bit more and I saw a massive bruise. "Holy shit" I yelled. As soon as I said that Shizuru came running in. "Babe are you okay?" she asked. "yeah but what the hell happened?" I replied.

TBC~

I hope you enjoyed this randon story

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Some people from my 'Fan Club' saw us hugging and then they kinda attacked you that's why you have a bruise on your leg and you have one on your back too" Shizuru explained. "Oh crap I have one on my back too" I asked. "Yeah I was told I'm supposed to wrap up your leg and back" she answered. "Ahh really" I said. "Yeap do if you could take your shirt off please" She whispered sexily against my ear. "O-o-okay" I stuttered. I lifted up my shirt and took it off. "Oh my you look sexy" Shizuru said in a husky voice. I felt her breath on my neck; she started to lick my neck. I started breathing heavily, she then started moving down licking her way down until she hit where my bruise was on my back. She was planting butterfly kissing all alone my bruise. "Hehehehe" I laughed. "Oh ticklish are we" Shizuru said. "No" I said bluntly. I felt her hands touch my bruise and I cringed. "Oh sorry, did that hurt?" Shizuru asked. "No no it's just your hands are cold" I answered. Shizuru started to wrap the bandages around my back and stomach. She finally finished wrapping it around my body and the quickly went on to wrapping up my leg. "Does it hurt at all" she asked. "A little bit" I answered. "But don't worry I will be fine" I added quickly. "You sure?" she pouted. "Yes I am" I replied. I stood up and hugged her. We stood there in silence for some time, until we heard a knock on the door, I quickly separated from Zuru and quickly put me shirt back on. The door slid open. "Oh hello your awake now, that's good" A female figure said. "Yeah, I wrapped her up like you said, Mrs Ren." Zuru said. "Umm, hello" I said quickly. "Oh, domo, I'm Mrs Ren the nurse of this school, and you are Ami Saito right?" She said lively. "Umm, hai I am" I stuttered again. "Don't mind her Ren, she is a bit shy around people" Zuru replied. "Oh that's fine, but you two should begetting to class now". She suggested. "Okay, let's go" Shizuru said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out.

We were walking to class and I was so embarrassed that Shizuru was holding my hand in front of everyone. I heard things like "Wow, are they going out" "Why are they holding hands" "Aww they look cute together". "Ami there is no need to be embrrased" Zuru whispered in my ear, then she kissed my cheek. I felt my face go even more red. "Omg!" I heard girls and guys scream, "There going out!". I grabbed onto Zuru and tried to hide behind her. "Hey now, Ami no need to be embarrassed" she said. Then suddenly she picked me up bridal style, the she kissed my lips full on.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

I was so embarrassed. I was being carried to class bridal style. "Zuru, you can let me done now" I pleaded. "Fine okay we are here anyway" She replied. She put me down. "What class do we have now?" I asked. "History" She answered. We walked into the class room and I was in there for less than 5 seconds and I was being hugged. "Ami, you were supposed to message me the other day".  
"Oh Natsuki I forgot, I'm sorry" I replied. "Nat is that you?" I heard Shizuru say. "Eh Shizu, long time no see" Natsuki said. "Wait what you guys know each other?" I asked. "Yeah, Shizu is my ex" Natsuki answered. Then she kissed Shizuru on the cheek. I felt a sting of jealously. "Natsuki what are you doing?" Shizuru asked. "I'm just being friendly is all" She winked at her. She walked over to me and kissed me in the cheek and of course I kissed her back. "Well I'm going to me seat"Natsuki said while she walked off. "So how do you know Nat, Ami?" Zuru asked me. "She is my cousin, and we have spent time together since we were born, we are very close" I answered. "Oh okay" Shizuru said. "I think we should go take our seats" I said. We walked to the back of the classroom and sat in the far corner.

"Okay everyone today we are going to be watching a movie, so please sit down and be quiet" Our history teacher said. 'Oh god I thought I was gonna fall asleep this movie is mega boring' I thought to myself. I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked over at Shizuru and she was giving me such a sexy look. I winked at her and then smiled. She was sliding further up my leg. I grabbed her hand. "Stop, we are in class…" I whispered. "But your so fun to tease" She said huskily. She pulled back her hand. "But I will stop right after this" She whispered. She leaned in and gave me a kiss and then she started to lick and bite my neck. "There we go I am done for now" She sexily said. I gave Shizuru and evil look. So she stuck her tongue out at me and then went back to watching the movie. I grabbed her hand and then went back to watching the movie as well. The bell rang and then I told Shizuru that i would be back soon because I was going to the teachers staffroom.


End file.
